Cell phones or “smart phones” (“phones”) have quickly become a modern day necessity. As the capabilities of these phones continue to increase, the prevalence of these phones has also increased. While there are numerous different makes, models, and sizes of phones available today, all of the phones share a common necessity—the need for electrical power. The vast majority of phones obtain their power from rechargeable batteries. Most phones are charged by plugging a wire or cable into a port on the side of the phone. In recent years, an arrangement was devised whereby phones and other portable electronic devices can be passively charged inductively. This omits the need for the user to have to plug a wire into the side of the phone each time they wish to charge their phone.
Inductive charging generally takes the form of a primary coil that receives power from a power source, such as household AC current or, in a mobile environment, an electrical system of an automobile. The primary coil, which can also be called a transmitter coil or a power coil, receives power from the power source and begins to create an alternating electromagnetic field. A secondary or receiving coil is coupled with the battery of the portable device. When the secondary coil is placed adjacent the primary coil, the secondary coil takes power from the electromagnetic field and uses it to charge the battery. This arrangement allows for the transfer of energy wirelessly for a short distance. As such, the user does not have to create a wired connection with their portable electronic device but can simply place their portable electronic device adjacent the primary coil, which could be in a stationary item such as a docking station for charging power. To achieve optimal exchange or transfer of the power from the primary coil to the secondary coil, the orientation between the primary and secondary coil is important. Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism that will securely hold a phone or other electronic device in a desired orientation with respect to a primary coil during charging applications. The mechanisms disclosed herein provide such an arrangement.